Hollow Girl
by BloodyMoonX
Summary: Ever since you were little you could see them. Big monster like creatures with a white mask. In the beginning you were afraid, but they never hurt you. Now after years of seeing them and befriending them you like them more than humans. You moved to a little city not far from Karakura Town, you moved there a year ago and you have not make any friends because of personal reasons. Thi


Hikari Pov.

I lazily walked over the street on my way to school. A little dog was running around me and barking with joy, but I was tired and not in the mood for loud barking.

"Yori, can you be a little more silent, I'm kind of tired." I said and Yori looked up at me feeling like it's his fault. I smiled at him.

"It's not your fault, it's just that I haven't been able to sleep and now I'm really tired." I said and Yori nodded and walked besides me to school in silence. As soon as we arrived I turned to him and smiled.

"Go home, I'll see you later." I said, Yori nodded and ran away past some other students that didn't see him.

But he wasn't an ordinary dog, he was little and had a white mask. He had two holes for eyes and a hole on his lower back, the other hollows said it was his Hollow hole. Besides all of that, he's a cute little dog.

I smiled and turned to the school and walked in, nobody came to me, nobody paid attention to me and I didn't mind. After what happened at my former school I don't want to have any human friend, I'm fine by myself along with Yori and the other hollows.

I entered the school and went to my class, 2A. It was yet another year of boring school. I walked over to my chair and plopped down, I put my bag besides me and looked outside.

"Have you heard, we're getting new transfer students!" I heard one of the girls in the room tell her friend.

"Yeah I know, I hope there is a hot guy!" another said and I turned my gaze back out of the window. After a few more minutes the bell rang and everyone got into the right class before the teacher would arrive.

The door opened and closed and the teacher walked inside. Miss Hatake, one of the best teachers.

"Everyone take your seat." She said and everyone sat down, we had a small class. There was enough room for more students but we were a smarter group so there are less of us than in other classes.

"Today we will have a few new transfer students attending in this class, you can come in now." Miss Hatake said and the door opened. I didn't really pay much attention as I looked outside the window.

"KYAAA!" the girls In the class squeaked and swooned while the boys had hearts in their eyes. I blinked and looked at the new students.

My eyes widened slightly at them, there were 7 new students.

"Introduce yourselves." Miss Hatake said and they nodded and the first person began to talk.

"Hello, my name is Orihime Inoue, please take care of me!" said a girl with long orange hair and a big smile on her face. What caught everyone's attention was her chest, it was huge.

"Hello, my name is Ishida Uryu." A guy with glasses and chin length raven-colored hair, the he pushed his glasses up making them flash.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro." A little guy with white hair said while keeping his eyes shut.

"Hi everyone, my name is Rangiku Matsumoto, but you can call me Rangiku, please take care of me~!" said another girl with orange hair and a big chest. Is she Orihime's siter?

"Yo! My name is Abarai Renji, but you can call me Renji!" a guy with long red hair that was in a high pony tail said.

"Hello everyone, my name is Kuchiki Rukia, but you cal all call me Rukia. It's nice to meet you all, take good care of me!" said the also small girl with shoulder length black hair with several strands between her eyes. She seems a little too cheerful for my taste.

Then my eyes landed on the last person, my eyes slightly widened and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo, nice too meet you all." The guys aid, he had spiky short orange hair and warm brown eyes that made my heart skip a beat.

I must be getting sick, yeah. I'm acting weird, I'm probably sick. The arrival off all of these new students is making me nervous because they don't know me and might try to talk to me, that's it! I'm getting nervous because they will try to get close to me and I don't want that, yeah nothing more.

My eyes widened slightly when his eyes landed on me, I must be staring! I averted my gaze back outside, I could feel my cheeks getting hot. I'm getting fever as well?! My day just gets better and better.

"Alright, you can all take a seat wherever you like." Miss Hatake said and I heard shuffling. I didn't pay any attention to who sat where but I could hear the chair behind me slide over the floor and then a plop indicating that someone sat down.

"Everyone take your math book and let's get started!" Miss Hatake said with a bright smile. Groans filled the classroom and I smiled slightly. Miss Hatake always tried to makes math the best of the day, and we all get good grades.

Two hours passed in the speed of light with Miss Hatake, it was break now. I looked outside the window and smiled when the sun hit my face, it's a nice day.

"Rukia, is there any activity?" I glanced behind me and saw the new students huddled together. I shook my head and turned back looking outside the window.

The break ended soon and Miss Hatake made a failed attempt to make History exiting. And in the speed of a snail History was over, even Miss Hatake can't make History that interesting.

Break was here and I took my bento and walked out of the classroom and to the rooftop. After 5 minutes I arrived at the rooftop and smiled as I opened the door. It was till sunny and the birds were chirping, I sat on the usual place. Away from the door so when someone gets up on the roof they have to look around to find me, luckily there were benches on the roof.

I Sat down on my usual bench and looked at the scenery behind me, trees were making everything look natural and with the birds flying around chirping happily and the wind blowing slightly it was the perfect definition of peace.

I closed my eyes as I felt a breeze rustle the leaves making them fly high above me. The breeze made my fiery hair blow behind me and to the sides, I slowly opened my eyes when I got a feeling that someone was watching me.

I met a pair of brown warm eyes.

? Pov.

"Rukia, is there any activity?" I asked Rukia after the bell rang to indicate lunch break. I asked her when we had the first break too but everything was silent.

"No, there was some this morning, it was weak. The moment it got close to the school it left again." Rukia said and I frowned.

"Danm, this is so boring." Renji said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I think it was fine, the other students look nice." Orihime said and I nodded.

"Everything seems normal, why would there be any Hollow activity here?" I asked and Rukia shook her head.

"I don't know." She said and I sighed.

"It doesn't matter, we will stay here for a while and see what happens. Those are the orders we received and as the Captain we will do what we can to figure everything out." Toshiro said and we all nodded.

"Ichigo, did you feel the reiatsu from that girl?" Uryu asked and I nodded remembering her.

"Yeah, it was higher than the others but it wasn't high enough to cause all of this." I said and Rukia nodded.

"It was far too low for all the recent Hollow activity, we will keep an eye on her but we won't make conclusions." She said and we all nodded.

"I'm hungry, let's go and have lunch!" Rangiku said enthusiastically and then a growl came from my stomach. I blushed slightly.

"I'm a little hungry as well, let's go to the rooftop." I said and they all nodded.

We asked some other students where the roof was and after a few minutes we found it. We all walked onto the roof laughing while we talked, we were here for all of the Holow activity but we're still going to school. So we have fun as well.

I stopped when I felt something, I turned to the side and my eyes widened.

The girl from before was sitting on a bench, her eyes were closed, her bento in her hands on her lap. The sun was shining in her face illuminating her and her flame red hair and smile. As the wind flew her hair moved up a little making it look like the ends were a little on fire. It swished to the sides making it look like it was protecting her, her eyes then opened to reveal red eyes that seemed to look right into my soul.

She looks like a goddess… Where did that come from?!

We stayed like this for a few seconds, eyes connected and watching each other.

"Ichigo!" I blinked and snapped my head around to see Renji looking irritated.

"We're all waiting for you!" he said irritated and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" I said and glanced at the girl to see her eating her bento. I turned around and walked over to the others. I sat down next to Renji and we all took our bentos, Orihime had a weird combination again and Rangiku seemed to like it.

"Is that the girl from before?" Rukia asked and we all glanced over to her, I grimaced at them.

"Don't make it so obvious!" I said making sure she doesn't hear me.

"I haven't seen her talk to anyone ever since I felt her reiatsu." Uryu said as he ate and I frowned and looked over at her.

She was eating with a clam expression, her eyes closed as she took little bites from her bento.

"You're staring again, Ichigo." Renji said with a grinn, my cheeks burned up and I turned to him.

"No I'm not!" I said and he growled at me.

"Yes you do, I saw you staring at her like she's a goddess!" Renji said.

Because she is one! Wait, what?

"N-no! I wasn't, I was just interested in her reiatsu!" I said and he was about to say something back when Rukia interrupted us.

"Shut up you two, leave her alone!" she said and Rangiku looked between us.

"But Renji's right, he was staring at her." Rangiku said and blinked. Then she got a mischievous look In her eyes. I gulped looking at her with doubt, I really don't want to know what's on her mind.

"You like her, don't you~?" she sang and I shook my head.

"No I don't! I don't even know her!" I shouted.

"She's leaving." Uryu said and we all got silent, Toshiro's eyes opened and he watched as she walked away.

"You're awfully interested in her." I said and Uryu blushed and pushed his glasses up.

"I-I was just keeping an eye on her because of her reiatsu!" he said.

I took a small glance at her only to see her hair following her like smooth silk and her steps looked like she was floating. My eyes widened slightly and I forgot that I was staring again. The worst was that I fully turned to look at her, she didn't look behind her when she left. But when she closed the door I saw a little of her face and saw her eyes look up and straight into mine.

"See~! He's staring, and obvious too!" Rangiku said and I turned around quickly and shook my head.

"No I didn't!" I shouted and Rangiku made a nervous face.

"Don't deny it Ichigo, you were staring at her. Just be honest, you like her!" Renji said and I began to tremble.

"I DON'T LIKE HER!" I shouted and made everyone jump.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

We all stopped and scrambled up to get our stuff, lunch was over fast and I was great full for that.

Hikari Pov.

I slowly let a breath go that I didn't know I had. That guy gives me a weird feeling. When I almost closed the door I couldn't help but to glance at him, and he was staring right at me! Ugh! Why do the new kids have to have an interest in me?!

I walked down the stairs and into the classroom, I sat down on my chair and put away the box of my bento. The moment I turned my gaze to the window and looked outside the bell rang and everyone got into their class and to their seat.

The new kids were right on time, they looked a little out of breath but they made it.

Two more hours passed and it was break again.

"Hello!" I blinked and turned my heat to the side, it were the three new girls.

"Hello, my name is Rukia and these are my friends Orihime and Rangiku!" the girl names Ruki said cheerfully as all three of them smiled at me.

I just nodded.

It was silent as we stared at each other.

"What's your name?" Orihime asked and laughed awkwardly.

"Minasato Hikari." I said and it got silent again.

"You look like the shy type!" Rangiku said poking my face, I frowned at her.

"I'm sure I'm not." I said and pushed her hand away, she looked a little take back, the she smiled at me.

"D-do you want to come and sit with us?" she asked a little hesitant, almost as if she's trying her best not to mess up. I glanced at the boys that were watching us and saw the guy with orange hair looking again.

I turned to them. Rangiku looked a little nervous and hesitant all of a sudden, Rukia was smiling at me and Orhime was smiling too. But they all looked a little hesitant.

"No." Their eyes widened at me.

"W-wouldn't it be nicer to it to-?" Rukia asked and I turned my gaze back outside.

"Do I need a reason to not want something? It's my decision and you can't make me." I said not looking at them. It was silent for a few seconds, then I heard two pairs of feet walk away but the third stayed there a little longer.

"I'm sorry if we offended you or did something wrong, but we just wanted to be friends with you." A delicate voice said, this is definitely Orihime. After a few seconds of me not saying anything she left as well.

"I don't need human fiends." I whispered, but she didn't hear me.

I looked at the clock while listening to Miss Hatake, I still had a few more minutes. My eyes averted outside again and I saw a little white dot. I smiled when I made eye contact with Yori. His tail began to wiggle to the sides excitedly and I rolled my eyes.

As inpatient as ever.

My eyes were on the clock the whole time, and when the bell finally ringed I was out in a flash. I ran down the corridor and outside. Yori ran to me as I slowed down and smiled. I picked him up and he licked my face making me giggle.

"Let's go home, I'm hungry!" I said cheerfully and carried him in my arms.

Chapter 1 is done!

I hope it's good, I have a plan for this story.

The time is before the last fight with Aizen and before Orihime get goes to Aizen. That will come after this. :D

I don't own anything!

Read, vote, comment/ review!

BloodyMoonX XD


End file.
